villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norma Bates
Norma Bates is a character in Psycho film series. She is the evil mother of Norman Bates, and would indirectly influence her son's development into a serial killer. Norma had an incestuous relationship with Norman throughout his teenage years, causing him to develop an exaggerated form of the Oedipus Complex. She is depicted as highly unpredictable, cruel, controlling, jealous, and possessive, but at other times very loving and affectionate. Although never mentioned as yet in any film, it is possible, and very likely that Norma suffered from severe mental health issues, two of which are Schizophrenia and Borderline Personality Disorder. Olivia Hussey plays the character in flashback segments for Psycho IV: The Beginning. History Norma Bates Spool married John Bates in the 1940s, and lived with him in Fairvale, California. They had one child together, who they named Norman. When Norman was only a few years old, John died after being attacked by a swarm of bees. John's death deeply affected Norma, causing her to become overprotective of young Norman, even smothering him with her affections. She began toying with Norman when he was barely out of diapers, provoking various reactions out of him then punishing him immediately. Norman recalled in his conversation with talk show host Fran Ambrose that whilst they attended John's wake, she tickled him as they sat in the church causing him to laugh. She immediately chastised him for his laughter, despite being the direct cause of it. This behavior would continue as Norman grew into a young man, with the relationship becoming sexualized to the point were simple mother-son play would result in her sexually stimulating him, then punishing him for developing an erection. As Norman started to become interested in girls, she imposed a strict belief system on him which had him believe that all women, apart from her, were whores and should be punished for being promiscuous. She would become very jealous if Norman interacted with girls, even blowing up into a rage when she found a pornographic magazine in his bedroom. When Norman was in his teens, Norma became romantically involved with Chet Rudolph, and was not shy about her sexual activity with him around the house. Chet himself repeatedly discussed his sex life with Norma in front of Norman, and was egotistical, chauvinistic and pig-headed. Norman quickly grew to dislike Chet and became extremely jealous of his relationship with Norma. After Norma married Chet, they built and invested in a motel which they built close to the house. During a conversation with Norman whilst out in the yard hanging some laundry, Norma expressed her hatred for Norman and told him that he was a mistake and should never have been born. This was the end for Norman, who decided he could no longer tolerate her abuse. Death After a night of having sex with Chet, Norma was surprised to find Norman had made them both two iced teas. After consuming the drinks, Chet began to convulse, shortly followed by Norma. Chet instantly surmised that Norman had poisoned them, and he was correct; the drinks were laced with arsenic. Despite suffering the agony of arsenic poisoning, Chet found the strength to attack Norman, and after a short struggle and scuffle, fell down the stairs to his supposed death. Norma would cheer Chet on as the poison took affect on her and confronted her son on the stairs though she fell down. Norman would soon drag the two bodies to the basement, there he'd put Norma in her rocking chair where she weakly regained consciousness and glared at her son before she finally died. Chet would then attack Norman but he succumbed to the effects of the poison and died on the basement floor. Norman would then cover their deaths with a fake suicide note that made it look Norma killed both herself and her lover. ''Psycho'' Norma's voice is heard at various points throughout the first film, with it transpiring that it was either Norman hearing voices, or him emulating her voice himself. We are led to believe that Norma is the killer until the film's climax, when it is revealed that she has been dead all along, with Norman taking on her persona and donning a disguise. Her desiccated corpse is located in the basement of the Bates house by Lila Crane. It is later stated that Norman killed her faked the cause of death before becoming her as a way to hide his guilt over his action. Norma's body is then given a proper burial in a real cemetery. ''Psycho II'' Norman starts to lose his mind again, which prompts Dr. Raymond to prove to him his mother is truly dead. Norma's coffin is dug up and opened, showing her corpse similar to the one in the original film. During a psychotic episode, Norman hears her voice over the telephone and becomes convinced that she has come back to haunt him. ''Psycho III'' Although not shown, it is revealed that Emma Spool is Norma's sister, making her Norman's aunt. There is a love triangle between the two sisters with Mr. Bates. So he chooses Norma, making Emma jealous of this as she could have been Norman's mother. ''Psycho IV'' She only appears in flashbacks and is played by Olivia Hussey. Norma first appears with her son at his father's funeral. She tickles him in order to get him to laugh and slaps him for it, warning him to not laugh at the dead. For years, they live together as if they were the only people in the world. However, Norman gets abused by his mother such as locked in a closet for having dirty magazines, dressed up like a girl and bringing a prostitute. Later, she becomes engaged to a man named Chet Rudolph. This makes Norman jealous as he believes his mother betrayed him for a lover. As a result, he ended up poisoning them both, starting the events of the first movie. ''Bates Motel'' :See: Norma Bates (Bates Motel) Quotes Gallery Bates-motel-501-vera-farmiga-norma-bates.jpg Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Posthumous Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Envious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Symbolic Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mature Category:Elderly Category:Fragmental